


Safe and Sound

by jalecforever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fear, Fluff, Getting Together, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai, Sharing a Bed, Storms, Valentine's Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalecforever/pseuds/jalecforever
Summary: Alec has always helped Jace through storms





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble about Alec hugging Jace to comfort him during a storm but somehow it turned into this :D Oh well our parabatai deserve some love <3 Title from the Taylor Swift song of the same title :)
> 
> If you have any ideas for me to write feel free to suggest them!

Alec heard the storm clouds rumble loudly in the sky and the rain splatter against the windows and he knew he wouldn't be alone that night. 

It had started when he and Jace were kids, just a little while after his parabatai had come to live with them. They'd been in the library to look for a book Jace had read as a child when the storm hit. Suddenly the always confident Jace had begun to panic and tried to make himself as small as he possibly could and Alec had held him tightly and whispered soothing words, like his mom had done whenever he and his siblings had a nightmare, until the storm ended. Ever since Jace always found his way to Alec whenever a storm hit town. 

He could feel stress radiate from their bond so Alec figured he might as well go to Jace now instead of waiting for the inevitable so he finished his work for the day and carefully locked up his office and started to search for the blond he had grown to love so much. 

Alec opened up the door to Jace’s bedroom and spotted him sitting in the corner with his legs pulled to his chest, his entire body shaking. He immediately stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around Jace tightly. 

“It's okay, Jace, you are safe.” Alec promised as he rubbed soothing circles on Jace's back. “I am here, you are safe.” 

Jace buried his face in Alec's chest and let out a sob. “Sorry.” He said softly. 

“It's okay,” Alec said reassuringly, “there is nothing to be sorry for. I am here for you.” He pressed a gentle kiss on top of Jace's head. 

It took a few hours for the storm to pass and Jace had fallen asleep in Alec's arms. Alec looked at his parabatai fondly and picked him up and laid him down in his bed. He gently pulled the covers over him and smiled at him before he started to walk away. 

“Please stay,” Jace said quietly and paused for a moment, “what if the storm comes back?” He asked. 

Alec turned around and something told him it wasn't just the storm Jace was worried about. 

“Just sleep here tonight?” Jace asked and he looked so vulnerable, Alec couldn't deny him. He had a hard time enough with that and when Jace looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, Alec just couldn't fight him. 

“Alright.” Alec said, his chest filled with warmth and happiness because of the wide smile Jace had on his face. The smile Alec had put there. 

Alec closed the door to Jace’s bedroom and got under the covers next to him. 

“Can you hold me? You don't have to obviously.” Jace asked almost shyly. It was a side of him not many people got to see and Alec was one of the lucky few who Jace trusted enough to be himself around. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Jace again, pulling him a little closer than what was perhaps appropriate for parabatai. He decided not to overthink it right now. He enjoyed being near to the blond. Jace had walked right into his heart the moment Alec met him and he had never left, not even when things had gotten rough between them. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, his voice soft and small, “After that memory demon, did you mean it when you said you loved me?” 

Alec felt his heart skip several beats, unsure of where Jace was heading with this. Still, Alec was done hiding parts of himself and he trusted Jace, even if he didn't feel the same. They weren't their fathers, they would never abandon their parabatai. Not willingly. 

“I did. I loved you and I still do.” Alec admitted. He bit his lip, wondering what Jace would say or do next. 

“I'd never known what love was,” Jace said, “Valentine taught me it was only destructive and I believed him.” 

The thought of Valentine and the way he had abused Jace, had tried to break Jace, made Alec's blood boil. Jace placed his head on Alec's chest and it calmed him down.

“After the thing with Clary I started to think about what love was and what she described to me wasn't what I felt for her. She told me love was feeling safe with someone, feeling like they are your home and your world and wanting to be the same for them.” Jace told and Alec was certain his heart was beating faster. “She told me love is feeling like someone is the best person, even when they sometimes aren't and that it feels like you lift eachother up. That that person makes you feel desired and needed and wanted and like you are good enough.” Jace explained. 

“That's a very good description.” Alec whispered softly. Jace let out a pleased hum. 

“And it definitely wasn't what I felt for Clary but I realised it described someone else in my life. Someone who had been there far longer. Someone who holds me when I am scared and comforts me and is alwayd there when I need him.” Jace lifted his head and looked into his parabatai’s eyes. “I realised that I have always loved you. I asked you to become my parabatai because I wanted to keep you near to me, near to my heart. I didn't think there could be another way.” 

“Jace, I love you.” Alec said and teared up, “Can I kiss you?” He asked. He was certain he had never been this happy. Jace closed the gap between their lips and it was everything Alec had dreamed of for years and more. 

“I love you to the moon and back, Alec Lightwood.” Jace said, “Thank you for being everything that you are.” 

“Thank you for being everything that you are Jace.” Alec smiled and pulled Jace closer, “I've wanted this for so long.” 

“I did too,” Jace replied, “I just didn't realise. Do you want to try and make this work?” The shyness and vulnerability was back in his voice.

“Yes, with you. Always.” Alec smiled, “I want to have it all with you.” 

Jace had never slept this well on the night of a storm. He was more certain than ever that a tall and handsome man would keep him safe. With Alec by his side there was nothing to fear. No, there was only ever love. Even if it had taken Jace years to realise what that meant.    
  



End file.
